


Forever

by SteamingCupofTea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamingCupofTea/pseuds/SteamingCupofTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Potter gets worried when James and Sirius are late returning from an Order of the Phoenix mission, ruining her plan to tell James some very important news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Lily Potter ran a hand over her stomach protectively, glancing at the clock on the wall. “Come on, James. You said it was a simple mission, that you would be back by seven. It’s eight-thirty,” she whispered to herself, running a worried hand through her hair.

 

Lily had been pacing the length of her and her husband’s shared room in Godric’s Hollow, waiting for the man himself to get back from a mission for the Order of the Phoenix. From what he had told his wife, the mission was just some simple spying to gather information. James and Sirius were to hide under the invisibility cloak and listen to the group of Death Eaters, attempting to find out when the next raid would be and where. It was simple, or more importantly, it was as safe as it got. Dumbledore assured Lily that before James had left. He knew, of course he knew. Dumbledore knew everything, so how would he miss the fact that Lily was two months pregnant. Hell, the old wizard probably knew about the baby growing inside her, before she did.

 

“James, I need you to be here. I had all of this planned out. I was supposed to tell you a few hours ago, but now that plan is out the window, just like the rest of our plans,” Lily sighed, stopping her pacing. The young witch rubbed her temples before walking out of the room, and down the stairs to put on a cup of tea and start making dinner for her and her husband.

   

Lily walked into the kitchen and filled up the kettle, setting on the stove, before opening the fridge. “Ugh, what are we even supposed to have for dinner?” she mumbled to herself as she heard the front door open.

   

“Honey, I’m home!” came the sing-song voice of, the one and only, Sirius Black.

   

“Oi! She’s my wife, get your own,” James Potter yelled, elbowing Sirius in the ribs as he walked into the kitchen.

   

The relief of seeing them caused her to close the fridge, forgetting entirely of dinner and the baby. Lily chuckled and rolled her eyes, walking over to the two. “It’s about bloody time, I hope you both know how worried I was,” she stated, crossing her arms.

   

James winced and rubbed the back of his neck. “I know, Lil. I said I’d be back an hour ago. I’m sorry, Moody made us stay late ‘to be sure we told an accurate recount of what happened’.”

   

“We were perfectly safe, Lily. I swear,” Sirius chimed in, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

   

Lily sighed and nodded, uncrossing her arms and pulling both of them into an awkward hug, since they were so much taller than her. “I’m just glad you two are safe, that’s all that matters,” she said, kissing Sirius on the cheek and pecking her husband on the lips.

   

“We wouldn’t do that to you, Lils. Who else would take our jobs of annoying you at all costs?” Sirius asked in a mock-serious tone, ruffling the witch’s hair.

   

“Exactly, Lily. It’s not like Moony and Wormtail could take over the positions! Remus is far too involved in his books, and Peter would chicken out before he could pull a prank on you,” James said with a faux concerned face.

   

Lily rolled her eyes again and smacked the backs of both of their heads, before releasing them from the hug. “You two are going to be the death of me, I hope you know that.”

   

“Evans, why must you hurt me in this way?” Sirius asked, rubbing the back of his head with a frown. “Prongs, you really need to control your wife.”

   

“Padfoot, if I could control her then I wouldn’t have gotten smacked, too,” James mumbled, rubbing the back of his own head.

   

Lily smirked and spun around, lifting the whistling kettle from the stove. “Tea, you two?”

   

Sirius sighed and brushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes, shaking his head. “Nah, I have to get home, just wanted to pop in to tell you we’re okay.”

   

The redhead nodded, turning to her husband. “And you, love?”

   

He smiled and nodded his head. “If you wouldn’t mind making an extra cup,” he said with a grin.

   

Lily nodded and took two cups out of the cupboard, pouring the hot water into them and adding a teabag to each. “Are you leaving now, Sirius?” she asked, wiping her hands on her muggle jeans.

   

“Yeah, I think I’m gunna shove some pizza down my throat and then pass out for a couple days,” he said with a crooked grin, causing the other two to chuckle and roll their eyes.

   

“Alright, well get over here and give me another hug.”

   

Laughing as he walked, Sirius hugged the smaller woman, before turning to his best friend and hugging him as well. “I’ll see you guys when I see you, yeah?” he asked after letting go of James.

   

“Of course, apparate over if you need anything,” James said with a grin.

   

Sirius nodded and smiled at the two, before spinning on the spot and disapparating.

   

“He’s a big baby inside, I swear,” the ebony haired wizard said to his wife.

   

Lily giggled weakly, the thought of her unborn baby returning to her head. “Yeah, he’s certainly a child,” she said with a nervous tone.

   

Furrowing his brow, James looked over at her. “What’s wrong, Lils? You look as though you’ve seen Godric Gryffindor rise from his grave.”

   

“It’s nothing, I’m fine,” she said, waving him off. “Let’s go sit, I’ll start dinner in a little bit.”

   

James nodded, letting it go for now. He pulled out his wand, flicking it so the two mugs of tea levitated and followed them into the sitting room.

   

“Having simple magic to be able to do that still amazes me,” Lily stated with a small smile.

   

James chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead, sitting down on the couch beside her. “Here’s your tea, madam,” he said, holding out the cup to her. “Black, just the way we like it.”

   

“You’re a dork,” she informed him, taking the mug and giggling to herself.

   

“Lily, you wound me with your harsh words!” he exclaimed, clutching a hand to his heart.

   

She rolled her eyes, and swirled the tea bag around in her cup. Now’s a good a time as any to tell him, right? she asked herself, taking a shaky breath.

   

“Lily?” James asked in a softer tone. “What’s wrong? You seem, I don’t know, a mix between afraid and nervous,” he said quietly, turning her chin so she faced him.

   

Lily took another breath and smiled weakly at him. “I have news, and I’m not sure how you’re going to react. It wasn’t planned, and with the war going on it isn’t necessarily a good surprise,” she said slowly, gauging her husband’s reaction.

   

James furrowed his brow again, tilting his head to the side. “Go on,” he said quietly.

   

Lily nodded and wrung her hands. “James, I-I’m pregnant,” she whispered, turning away from him, and setting her tea on the floor.

 

“You’re what?” he asked, shocked.

 

“Pregnant,” she whispered again, curling her legs up onto the couch.

 

There was silence for a few moments, and Lily was scared to look over at her husband. Scared that he would be upset, disgusted even, at the fact that he was going to be a father.

 

“Lily,” he said softly, trying to get her to look at him. “Lily.”

 

She turned towards her husband to see a smile on his face.

 

“That’s bloody amazing, Lils,” he said quietly, tilting her head and kissing her gingerly.

 

Lily’s eyes widened as the wizard beside her explained how spectacular this miracle was. “Wait,” she said, cutting him off. “You-you’re not angry? You’re not upset that we’re going have to become parents?”

 

James tilted his head to the side again and smiled sadly at her. “Lils, why would I be angry or upset? We love each other, and this baby is a symbol of that love. That baby will be adored and cared for by you, me, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlene, Hestia, and everyone else that is close to us. I could never be angry at you for that. I will love the baby for as long as it lives, inside you and out,” he explained, pulling him to her chest.

 

Lily let out a nervous laugh, a small tear of joy slipping down her face. “Forever?” she asked with a smile.

 

“Forever,” he agreed, placing his hands on her still-flat stomach and kissing her again lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of my Creative Writing final (of which the eighty I still glare at). I hope y'all liked it for the happiness and no sad endings. I know that made me happy inside. I had contemplated calling it 'Always' and having the last line be that instead of 'Forever', but that was Snape's thing, so I kept away from it. Anyway, I hope you all have a nice day! c:


End file.
